Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The service provider networks provide more and more services, applications, and content that are customized to user devices. The customized services, applications, and content may be based on usage habits, a user profile, etc. associated with the user devices. Additionally, the customized services, applications, and content may be based on information associated with the user devices, such as types of user devices, network addresses, etc. and/or context information associated with user devices, such as locations of the user devices, etc. Unfortunately, as the service provider networks transport more and more traffic, the service provider networks do not always have the capacity to process the traffic in a manner that provides customized services, applications, and content to the user devices.